Prolonged Goodbyes
by Archosy
Summary: A destiny never meant to be. I loved him with all my heart, despite the differences. I guess they were right in the long run, because I killed him. Because of me, he's dying. I'll always keep a memory of him with me, in my heart and my soul..Dhr. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Author's Note: I hope you guys like my new one-shot! Thank you Desi for helping me with this story SO much. Hence, why it's dedicated to ya hun. P Reviews are always loved, please tell me what you think. If you have any questions, just check my 'Meet the Author' section at Harry Potter Fanfiction Forums..

* * *

_He smiled at me and thanked me for staying with him throughout the night. St. Mungo's had been his temporary home overnight and would be for the next few weeks according to the Healers. Needless to say, neither of us were thrilled about the idea. Despite the annoying sounds that kept me up during the night, the uncomfortable bed and chairs, and the terrible food, we stayed. Even luxury had it's limits. But if it was a way to keep him longer, then I would do it without hesitation._

"Sleep well?" he asked..

"As well as this place has to offer." I said fidgeting in my chair.

"You don't have to stay here you know, you can go home." he said and I shook my head firmly.

"I told you, I'm staying with you. I'm not leaving." I said biting my lip, it was impossible to leave him like this. I knew better.

He nodded in defeat with a small smile, and went back to sleep.  
  
That was over four days ago. He hadn't woken since, but that day was a bit of progress. He usually didn't have enough strength to carry on a conversation. I had a small flicker of hope that day. That he may start to progress over time was what we had all wished to happen. Though over these past few days, that hope disintegrated to a small nothing. What progress there was happening within him had diminished completely and could be seen clearly by just taking a glance at him. For me, it was almost unbearable to look at him in such a state. Only my imagination could provide what his mother was going through.

Narcissa sat in the chair beside me. Her face blank of expression as she stared at the floor. It was as though her soul had emptied, the only thing was the emptiness of her body. Just a body, worthless of meaning as though it had no purpose to serve. Like a Dementor had issued the kiss upon her. Since the night he was put into this state, she'd been like this. The entire time she hadn't left his side. But what more could you expect of her? He was her only son after all, and all that remained of Lucius' memory. It would be terrible to lose her son after she had just lost her husband.

I may have had a small dislike for Lucius, but nothing against her. Narcissa was a sweet woman, and had a passionate personality that you couldn't help but enjoy the company of. Even though it was very hard to tell how, it was very obvious that Narcissa loved her husband, even if she wasn't the most affectionate wife. It was a strange wonder as to what she did to deserve such pain and devastation. Every day I ask myself this as well, even if I sounded a bit selfish or inconsiderate. Though, I knew the reason I had suffered this, I knew why I was being punished. I loved him.

From the pain I've learned to deal with, I've seen and found that no one should have to suffer this kind of pain. The lost of a loved one can be a tragic thing. Especially one you hold so dear to you, you'd risk your own life to take their place. Just so they wouldn't have to suffer anymore. If I knew it was possible, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But, again, it was impossible.

Looking at him, tears came to my eyes, but I shook them back. I had to be strong for the both of us, for all of us. Submitting myself to crying would show weakness. But to be honest, I would be lying if I said I wasn't. I did feel weak, as feeble as a small twig about to snap. I couldn't let anyone see me cry. No, no one could. Honestly, I can't really remember when I last cried in front of someone during this whole situation. A lot of the time, I read books to hide my feelings. Every time I felt upset around others, I went and popped open another book. I was pretty sure I'd read every book in our library twice. Mostly, I waited until I was alone to succumb to the weight of sadness overcoming me. That way no one could see that I was breaking down, unable to deal with the thought of losing him.

He had been getting paler and paler each week; and he was only getting worse. The only sign that he was alive was his raspy but silent breathing. It was easy to tell what was going to happen, despite the Healers persistent talking of a chance he could eventually get better. I would rather be told the cold hard truth than be told foolish lies. I couldn't see how people could be as cruel to tell lies with things as serious as this. Giving others false hope, knowing it would be crushed later on and make others feel worse than they already do.

There was not a cure, despite our desperate attempts at searching. There wasn't anything we could do about it. We all knew what was going to happen, and that was what hurt the most. That we knew that there was no chance left whatsoever. His fate was inevitable and we knew there was no option in changing it. He was dying.

Even by a visual eye, this was obvious. His skin, somehow possibly managed to get paler. It was almost as though he was a ghost. For me, it was almost unbearable to look at him in such a state. Only my imagination could provide what his mother was going through. The hair lay in a mess, strewn across his face, some resting against his cheek.

I'm pretty sure Narcissa's in denial about the whole situation. But again, what more could you expect? Draco was only twenty-one years old for Merlin's sake. He had so much life ahead of him. There was so much he hasn't got to do, places he hasn't gotten to see.

We were going to go to America next month. Just the three of us. Me, him, and Madelyne, our three year old daughter. It seemed perfect. Just like Draco was to Narcissa, she was to me. She was the only reminder and remainder of her father's memory. Unmistakably, she was Draco's daughter. Anyone could have seen that. She was the obvious inheritance of their family's slightly piercing silver eyes, and their obvious bone structure. Her slender face made her edgy Malfoy bone structure stand out by a glance from any distance.

But if she did get one thing from me, it was my hair. We were afraid she would attain the untamable mess of my hair, but luckily, she didn't. Yes, it was curly, but it was not a mess. It was curly, yet somewhat bushy but not nearly as much as mine was, and was a darker brown.

He said we needed a break from our hectic life, to get away from it, to take somewhat of a vacation. Though, I knew the real reason, it was to protect us from Voldemort. Not wanting to spoil his fake surprise, I was excited and anxious for us to be leaving, as was he. Ever since he'd first heard about America, he'd wanted to go visit. To learn everything he could down there. _And now he'll never get the chance to..._the thought rang in my head.

A pang of guilt came over me as I thought this. I should have helped him. If I had been more courageous, then he wouldn't be like this, at least not in such a bad state. He wouldn't be on the verge of death. Back at Hogwarts, I always wondered why I was placed in Gryffindor. Never was I courageous in my mind, not really. Not compared to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and everyone else. I may have been brave sometimes, when my friend's lives were in danger. But if that was so, why wasn't I for Draco?

He was brave. Just for me and Madelyne, he was brave, for us. That would always make me remember. A Slytherin stood up brave to face death for a Gryffindor, who was hiding. At the moment he seemed to belong in Gryffindor more than I did. I could have tried to fight off the Death Eaters holding me back. There were just two; I didn't care if I would die. Nothing was worse than watching him be tortured for me, because of me he was going to die.

Suddenly I heard something, a familiar voice. It was obvious who it was when the voice was clearer to understand. I smiled faintly as I saw her run into the room and bounce onto my lap. Harry stood a few feet away leaning against the door frame smiling.

"Mummy! Mummy! Guess what?!" she asked me happily.

"What did you do??" I asked her teasingly and she giggled.

"Uncle Harry took me flyin-" Harry's smile immediately turned to a frown when he heard that.

"Hermione! She just wanted to see her mum so I let her in here. I hope I wasn't disturbing." he said suddenly, trying to drown out Madelyne's sentence.

"You did what?" I fumed and he cowered.

However, my anger washed away when Madelyne jumped out of my lap and padded over to where Draco was laying. She wrapped her arms around what she could of him, and rested her head against his chest. "I miss you daddy" I caught her whispering into his ear. Tears again brimmed my eyelids. Quickly she bounced back over to my lap and looked at me. Those eyes, there was so much of her father in her.

"Mummy, when is daddy coming home?" she asked in her innocent, fragile voice.

Her words stung me like a reopened wound. I was left speechless. While knowing this question was going to present itself one day, I still hadn't found the words to explain. My brain jumbled with so many thoughts, I couldn' t think of any way to maneuver myself out of this one.

How was I supposed to tell her that daddy wasn't _coming _home?

Thank Merlin, Harry captured her attention. Asking her to get candy with him, she quickly darted out of the room. I mouthed a 'thank you' to Harry and he smiled at me. Slowly before turning to leave the room, he told me "You know you're going to have to tell her soon."

"I know." I said with a trembling lip.

It wasn't fair. Madelyne deserved to have her father to grow up with. Someone to show her how to play Quidditch, to teach her other unimportant things and facts. Yes, Harry, Ron, and the rest of us could still do that, but it wouldn't be the same. Never would she see her father watching her get her Hogwart's Letter, or board the Hogwart's Express, or for him to pester a boy when she got a date later on.

Draco should be out living his life, not wasting away in this room that wasn't even his home. And he wouldn't even be this way if it hadn't been for me. It was all my fault that Draco was in this terrible state, unable to even speak. Because of me, he was sitting here, slowly dying before my eyes. A small stab of pain again. Never would I get used to hearing that. Wasting away, this thought stung me hard. Still I wasn't used to hearing that. I never would be.

It was still hard to grasp the fact that he was going to be gone soon. Never was he going to see home again, that we would never have another anniversary, or spend another day in the park with Madelyne. He's wasting away here, he's dying. Those words seemed so unfitting for him, so unnatural. Merely twenty-one years old, and Draco's life was already about to meet it's end. I shivered at the thought, and it was visibly noticed by Narcissa. I could tell with the look that she gave me.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want to join me?" I asked her. Anywhere was better than her just sitting here constantly. I was pretty sure she hadn't even left Draco's side since he'd been placed here. She had to eat something, she seemed to be getting smaller by the minute.

"Come on, just a snack." I urged her. I saw her fidget around in the chair she had been sitting in. It must have been uncomfortable to sit there for days. For a fact, I knew she hadn't eaten but a small amount of snacks that were brought to her. I did understand her reasons, but she needed to take some time to herself. Even a mere few minutes would do. Sighing in defeat, I walked off knowing she wasn't going to leave. I a cup of pumpkin juice, and sat in the chair available.

Though who was I to talk about leaving him for time to yourself every now and then? The only time I was away from Draco was when I was getting something to eat, I', pretty sure I hadn't had slept for a few days. I've had less sleep within this short amount of time than ever before. But it was obvious as to why. Just look at the situation. I mean, we had only been married for three years. It may seem like that amount of time was somewhat lengthy, but to me it wasn't. Not at all. Perfectly, I could still remember our wedding day.

_"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?"_

"I do" he smiled at me. My heart leaped.

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"Till death do us part.." I whispered.  
  
It wasn't a huge gathering, as some would have expected. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, and more of our families were about all that had attended. We were wed in the Malfoy gardens outside the Manor. Out of the entire Manor, the gardens were my favorite. They were always so beautifully well kept, cut and clean. My favorites were the roses. They seemed as though they never lost their beauty.

That was the happiest day of my life. Of course, it rivaled with the day that I had Madelyne. Our friends laughed at the idea when I told them what the next happiest memory was following the two before. Simple and plain, as they described it. No, it was meaningful and wonderful in my opinion. It was nothing simple at that either.

_We stalked out on the Quidditch field toting Draco's broom in hand. He retrieved it from me, stating that I was shaking it like a bat. It wasn't my idea to teach me to fly. But he insisted saying that every seventeen year old should at least be able to fly once. I tried to disagree, but knew he would drag me out despite my protests either way._

He hopped onto the broom and smirked. I looked at him frightened before taking his hand. Stepping up, I felt the broom wobble a bit, and let out a startled cry. Laughing at me slightly, he positioned me correctly in front of him.

"I'm having second thoughts." I said looking down.

"Hermione, we're only two feet in the air." he chuckled.

"What if I fall?" I asked scared that it was a high possibility of happening. His broom was not built to support two people.

"Even if we do, I'll hold onto you if you do fall." he said seriously.

"Would you let me fall if it was the opposite situation?" he asked me jokingly and I looked at him as if he was an idiot for not knowing the answer. It was obvious he was trying to lighten the mood of the situation.

"No." I said..

"Okay then, I won't let go if you won't." he said smiling.

"I won't let go." I whispered.  
  
That was the first and last time I had ever flied. Yes, it was spectacular and exhilarating just as Draco had said. But I wouldn't want to risk it again, the flight nearly gave me a heart attack just with that try. Though, it was one of my happier memories. Learning to do something so enchanting as flying, and to do it with the one you cared about most.

Then, I remembered the night it happened. I broke my promise to him. Frightened, I let go, and didn't even attempt to save him. It was the most horrible and unbearable thing I'd ever had to experience. It was in a hidden room of the old Riddle house, undergrounds. We were in a dungeon and the death eaters were laughing. The filthy scum were laughing at our demise. Never had I known someone so horrible.

_"Stop it! You'll kill him! Stop it!!" My voice quivered underneath his screaming. His anguish, his pain, couldn't' believe how he'd managed. I was so proud of him for holding on, but knew he shouldn't._

The room was silent once more. All that was heard was Draco's ragged breaths as he gasped for air. I tried to force my way to him, but the two death eaters overpowered me. If only I'd had my wand. An Unforgivable is the least that these people deserve.

"Ahh, my dear mudblood, but that is the point." Voldemort sneered at me before placing another curse on Draco. Once more was the room filled with his blood curdling cries.

"Draco!' I cried clawing my arms trying to reach out for him. His hands were in a tight grip, almost white as possible from the amount of tightness on his hold.

Voldemort laughed before calling him a weakling, like his father was. That was it. I knew it. Surprisingly, the two death eaters that restrained me let me go. As quick as my legs would carry me. I ran to his side before my knees gave out. I was crying, whispering incoherent sentences to him. But I didn't care.

They stopped attacking us, they were merely watching us. Watching us in disgust, and felt thrilled at the idea of ruining our lives. All they cared about was for us to suffer. They made it seemed like we deserved it, as though we'd done wrong.

"Draco.." I sobbed, stroking a strand of his blonde hair out of his face.

"Hermione..." he whispered and I shook my head.

"Please Draco, You can let go now.." I said.  
  
_A loud rumble erupted in the room. The doors burst open and revealed the order looking furious. I cried for them in happiness as they rushed by my side. The next stop was St. Mungo's._

Unfortunately, Voldemort had gotten away along with some of his death eaters. Though we did catch a few, like Bellatrix Lestrange and such. I rustled in my seat swatting a hand away furiously. Who the hand belonged to, I didn't know. Shaking my head violently, I heard voices calling my name. They seemed distant from me.

"Hermione. Hermione!" the person shook me.

My eyes popped open and seen Ron looking at me. My eyes darted around the room. A yawn emitted from my mouth and I rubbed my eyes. Quickly, I jumped out of my seat startling him. Apparently I had fallen asleep. How long was what I was afraid of. I didn't see Narcissa, or anyone.

"You were flailing around in your sleep, a nightmare." he concluded.

Only when I seen Ron look at me with worrying eyes did I realize what was happening. Another stab of pain hit me. No, it couldn't be. Not now. Another wound was reopened. Because now I knew my life would be as it was before him. I had never known him, and I regret that every day of my life for not at least making an attempt to. I now knew what they meant by the saying 'time is precious'.

"How long?" I asked biting my trembling lip.

"They said he has a few minutes, so you need to hurry." he said and I nodded.

When we reached the room, everyone was in there. The room was a bit crowded but I didn't mind. If he wasn't able to be at home, he should at least be with his family and friends. Slowly, I grabbed Madelyne's hand and we made our way to the front of the room and sat ourselves by his bed. Madelyne flung her arms around Draco, started crying, and started sobbing for her daddy to wake up. I hugged her tightly and told her it would be alright. Harry took a hold of her and brought her back to where he was to silence her sobbing.

And then it began. His breaths became more distant and faded. This was it...Til death do us part.. A small tear fell from my face and landed onto his perfectly smooth cheek. Tears that had been threatening to fall slid down my cheeks. I couldn't be strong for both of us anymore. I didn't care who was watching and witnessing it. Crying or succumbing to the weakness didn't matter to me anymore. The only important concern of mine was that I was losing him. Never again would I hear him say 'I love you' to us. The least I could do for Draco was to keep my promise. Finally, it came. Caressing his hand with my thumb, I tightened my grip on his hand as his breathing began to cease. I whispered to him in an almost inaudible whisper. "I won't let go.."  



End file.
